


If He Doesn't Wake Up Screaming...

by 2ofacrime24



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ofacrime24/pseuds/2ofacrime24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art. After Lucifer's defeat, Dean begins to dream of Hell again. This time, Dean comes across a familiar face as he tortures his way through his nightmares. (Summary for fic- link given).</p>
            </blockquote>





	If He Doesn't Wake Up Screaming...

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the [picture2words challenge](http://pictures2words.livejournal.com/) on livejournal. Inspired [this fic](http://her-own-write.livejournal.com/34767.html) written by the amazing [wandersfound](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wandersfound).


End file.
